L'étrange sentiment
by Maneeya
Summary: OS Quileute. Embry, pris dans ses affaires surnaturelles, se demande s'il pourra en sortir.


**• L'étrange sentiment**

Embry était dans un état abominable. Il en avait conscience. C'était pour cela qu'il ne rentrait pas chez lui. Sa mère l'aurait secoué avec inquiétude. Elle aurait compris que ce n'était pas une crise d'adolescence. Elle aurait compris que ce n'était pas une période rebelle. Elle aurait vu que ce qu'il vivait ne lui convenait pas, ne le rendait pas heureux. Au contraire. Cette période était particulièrement difficile. Il regrettait le temps où il pouvait compter sur Jacob et Quil. Cela lui était désormais interdit. La meute n'était plus cette main unie et forte. Jacob était parti. Seth était parti. Leah était partie.

Il était tard et la pluie se déversait encore et encore. Il aurait aimé avoir froid cela lui aurait donné une bonne raison de rentrer chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait assis sur ce banc qui s'enlisait dans la boue ? Lui aussi s'enlisait. Quand les choses avaient-elles cessé d'être simples ? Quand il s'était transformé. Quand il s'était demandé qui était son père. Quand il ne pouvait rien faire pour Jacob. Quand il ne pouvait rien faire pour Leah. Quand il regardait Quil imprégné de cette gosse. Quand il ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour Jacob. Quand il se battait contre des vampires. Quand ça ne suffisait pas. Quand il se mettait à la chasse à la femme enceinte. Quand Jacob s'imprégnait d'une nouvelle-née hybride. Quand son alpha lui avait interdit de retrouver son ami.

Quelle malédiction.

Il pensa à Jacob. Il espéra qu'il allait bien. Après tout, il avait son imprégnée et sa meilleure amie maintenant. Il aurait bien aimé lui passer un coup de fil. Mais « pas de contact ». Deux meutes, c'était stupide mais ça n'aurait pas que de mauvaises conséquences. Leah pourrait enfin être tranquille et c'était bien le minimum qu'elle méritait. Peut-être qu'après tout cela, les temps calmes reviendraient. Peut-être que certains d'entre eux pourraient reprendre une vie normale.

— Tenez.

Embry releva la tête, ahuri. Quelqu'un était là. Et ce quelqu'un lui avait parlé. Une jeune femme se tenait devant lui. Il remarqua qu'elle portait quand même des talons malgré la boue omniprésente de la réserve. Il remarqua que ces collants étaient d'une couleur très vive c'était bizarre. Et elle portait un bonnet bizarre sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle faisait de toute évidence partie des femmes qui connaissaient le nom de tous les vêtements et leurs déclinaisons. Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur la tasse fumante qu'elle tenait en main.

— Merci.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ça faisait du bien de sentir autre chose que la pluie et les odeurs qu'elle transportait. Il but d'une traite le breuvage qui devait être brûlant. C'était une infusion mais cette femme avait mis la dose de sucre, au grand bonheur d'Embry. Elle s'assit près de lui.

— Ça me fait plaisir d'avoir envie l'occasion de vous parler. Vous semblez tellement occupé habituellement.

Il hocha la tête. En temps normal, il aurait été curieux d'une femme l'aborde de la sorte. Aujourd'hui, il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

— Occupé ?

— Oui. Vous savez, vos séances d'exhibition près de la forêt qui font fantasmer toutes les lycéennes.

Cela lui arracha un faible sourire. Ses frères et lui étaient bien conscients que les rumeurs allaient de bon train à leurs propos. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

— Dites, ça vous dirait de venir chez moi ?

Embry en lâcha sa tasse.

— Quoi ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

— Venez chez moi, vous m'avez toujours beaucoup attirée.

C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer aussi frontalement. Il avait déjà expérimenter le couple lorsqu'il était au lycée. Il avait eu deux petites amies. Mais depuis qu'il était un modificateur, il déclinait toutes les propositions.

— Ne faites pas cette tête, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai l'air cacher des menottes sous mon oreiller ?

Embry était tellement choqué qu'il ne rit même pas. Il prit un peu de temps pour se remettre de sa surprise et répondit calmement :

— C'est gentil de votre part mais je ne cherche personne. Pour tout vous dire, je suis d'une compagnie exécrable en ce moment.

— Marché conclu ! Allons-y.

Embry se rendit compte à quel point il était fatigué quand il s'endormit dans le lit de cette femme. Elle s'appelait Camille. Et maintenant ils se tutoyaient.

•

Aujourd'hui, Embry était allé chez Sam en moto. Il se gara rapidement et entra. Des regards inquiets l'accueillir. De toute évidence, Sam s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui. Sa mère s'était aperçu qu'il avait découché vers trois heures du matin et l'avait contacté. Alors que ce dernier prenait de ses nouvelles et lui demandait de joindre sa mère, Paul annonça :

— On a cru que tu t'étais cassé avec Jacob.

Cela eut le mérite de faire souffler Embry.

— Je vous ai dit que je restais, je reste, répond-il sobrement.

— T'as vraiment l'air d'aller mieux, c'est cool, conclue Jared avec une tape amicale.

Embry lui rendit son sourire. C'était vrai. Il allait mieux. Outre le fait qu'il avait pu reprendre contact avec Jacob grâce à la pacification des relations entre les deux meutes, il avait continué à voir Camille. Et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Ils passaient de très bons moments ensemble. Il dormait mieux près d'elle. Il s'aperçut en croisant le regard de Quil que penser à elle lui faisait avoir un sourire stupide.

— J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Les quatre loups se tendirent même s'ils s'attendaient à ce genre d'annonce. Ils ne s'étaient pas réunis ainsi depuis le départ de Jacob, Seth et Leah. Les patrouilles étaient déjà organisées. Sam leur expliqua donc qu'il avait vu Jacob la veille. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que Renesmée était dans le viseur des Volturi – les mêmes qui avaient débarqué la dernière fois, des sortes de monarques vampire. Pour protéger leur famille, les Cullen comptaient demander à leurs amis de témoigner en leur faveur cela signifiait que des vampires débarqueraient en nombre sur le territoire. Jacob n'avait rien dit explicitement mais Sam avait senti qu'il était près à se battre si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

— Ça, c'est pour toutes les fois où on s'est dit _ça peut pas être pire_ , conclut Jared résolu.

Sam eut un sourire triste en même temps que leurs frères. Mieux valait en sourire tant qu'il était temps car, trop rapidement, de nouveaux modificateurs muteraient et ils devraient les former. Cette maudite famille leur apportait que des problèmes. Toutefois, pour une fois, cela participerait au bonheur de Jacob.

Leur chef de meute leur expliqua qu'il répartirait les nouveaux candidats en fonction des tours de garde. Il promit à Jared et Embry de ne pas trop les surcharger étant donné qu'ils essayaient d'avoir de bons résultats. Lui irait discuter avec les anciens pour savoir qui pourrait subir la transformation.

Sam essaya désespérément de finir cette discussion sur une note optimiste. Il leur assura que ce conflit serait certainement le dernier et qu'il avait confiance en eux pour former les nouveaux modificateurs qui apparaîtront. Il conclue en rappelant que la meute de Jacob était certes dissidente mais que ses membres n'en restaient pas moins des frères pour lui – il n'était donc pas question de ménager leurs efforts.

Jared et Paul s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt après un dernier signe de la main. Sam partit en voiture et Quil lança un pitoyable regard à son ami pour abuser de sa moto. Les deux amis se rendirent ainsi à la demeure de Ateara. Arrivés, Quil ne rentra pas directement chez lui. Il observa son ami avec impatience.

— Alors, tu m'expliques ce sourire niais de tout à l'heure ?

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Embry rougit violemment sous la remarque. Il aurait du se douter que Quil ne laisserait pas cette occasion passer. Et puis, cela permettrait de se changer les idées vu la situation.

— J'ai rencontré une fille mais, euh, tu sais, juste comme ça.

« Juste comme ça » parce qu'il était un modificateur, parce qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'imprégnation, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien se passer de sérieux avec cette fille.

— Essaie quand même de profiter. Tu as le droit de passer des bons moments.

Quil le connaissait bien. Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Il pensa à rentrer chez lui. Il n'y avait personne. Sa mère travaillait beaucoup, elle prenait aussi pas mal d'heures supplémentaires. Embry sentait qu'elle était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Alors pour compenser ses absences et ses explications vaseuses, il travaillait à l'école, rattraper tous les cours qu'il manquait. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour combler le vide entre la mère et le fils.

Il ne souhaita donc pas s'éterniser dans cette maison vide. Il prit ses affaires de cours et partit chez Suteiki, là où logeait Camille. Le vieux Suteiki avait une belle maison et un grand jardin, il accueillait depuis le décès de sa femme – dont Embry n'avait aucun souvenir – les enfants le week-end et après leur journée de classe. Lui-même avait de formidables souvenirs de ses séjours là-bas. Il avait été triste quand sa mère lui avait annoncé que cet ancêtre jovial avait dû fermer sa porte. Puis il avait fini par passer à autre chose les sujets d'inquiétude ne manquaient pas pour lui.

Embry se glissa sous la fenêtre de la chambre de la demoiselle. Il resta un moment en silence pour être sûr qu'elle était bien présente et surtout seule. Il grimpa facilement et toqua à la fenêtre. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle souriait comme un ange. Il l'embrassa sans y penser. Il ne regarda même pas la chambre qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Le lit était un deux places mais tout de même trop petit pour l'accueillir. Les rideaux étaient lourds et elle n'avait pas encore déballés les nouveaux. Tout était bien rangé. Sur le bureau. Dans la commode. Sur les étagères. Et même le porte-manteau qui recueillait ses divers sac et ses manteaux chauds et colorés.

Le bureau était pour l'instant plein de bouts de papiers colorés, de feutres, et même d'un appareil à plastifier. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle était en train de créer un jeu à fabriquer des histoires pour les enfants. Elle abandonna sans se retourner cette activité et l'aida avec plaisir avec ses devoirs. Avec surprise, Embry s'était rendu compte qu'elle était parfaitement au point avec le programme du secondaire. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait travaillé pour obtenir un concours l'été dernier mais avait échoué.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de travailler, ils partirent préparer le déjeuné pour les élèves qui arriveraient dans trois quarts d'heure. Ils passèrent un bon moment tous les deux. Ils ont passé un bon moment. Puis Embry entendit au loin le hurlement d'un loup. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

— Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit ? Comme quoi je ferai des choses bizarres et qu'il ne faut ni que tu t'en étonnes ni que tu t'en inquiètes ?

Elle hocha la tête tout en versant les petits légumes dans le sauce fumante.

— C'est un de ces moments-là. Je dois y aller.

Elle leva ses grands yeux vers lui. Ils étaient clairs, très clairs. Elle hocha la tête mais demanda s'il se verrait un peu plus tard dans la journée. Il ne pouvait pas le lui assurer. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et disparut.

•

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le jeune homme alternait entre les cours, les nouveaux modificateurs, les patrouilles et la préparation à la guerre. Il avait eu peu d'occasions de parler avec Jacob et Seth qui ne revenaient pas à la Réserve. Et il ne voyait Leah qu'au entraînement qu'ils organisaient ensemble. Elle était de méchante humeur à ne traîner qu'avec des vampires.

Pour se détendre et pour travailler, Embry rejoignait Camille à la maison Suteiki. Avec elle, il retrouvait le monde normal. Il ne se souciait pas de rester en vie, de l'imprégnation, des vampires ou du reste. Il était juste un adolescent qui allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et qui craquait pour une blonde aux cheveux bouclés.

Le jeune homme passait tellement de temps avec elle qu'il avait fini par la présenter à sa mère. Dès qu'elle avait appris que cette jeune femme avait aidé son fils à progresser dans ses matières faibles, elle l'avait adorée. Durant ce repas, Embry avait senti qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu de temps et il sentait que, pour elle, c'était carrément prématuré. Il avait souri de sa gêne.

Ce jour-là, elle en avait profité pour visiter sa chambre. Elle avait mis deux minutes à trouver ses magasines de motos il raffolait des présentatrices dénudées. Quand il lui avait assuré que ça faisait _très_ longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas regardés, elle lui avait souri d'un air entendu. Et ils s'étaient embrassés juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie sur le moment.

Alors qu'ils profitaient d'être tous les deux sur le lit, discutant, s'amusant, s'embrassant, Embry ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la porte de sa chambre. Il avait peur que sa mère débarque à l'improviste comme elle aimait le faire. Il n'avait pas explicitement dit que Camille était sa petite amie mais bon, c'était tout de même assez clair, non ?

La veille de l'affrontement, Embry dormit chez elle. Ils jouèrent aux jeux de société. Et Embry partit. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de revenir. Mais c'était son rôle, il l'accomplissait sans se poser trop de questions. Quand il vit l'immense délégation partir en vitesse, il éprouva un soulagement intense. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à se battre, qu'aucun de ses frères n'ait été blessé, qu'ils pourraient tous retrouver leur famille. Les vampires célébraient cela par des embrassades. Il vit Jacob embrassait du regard la petite Renesmée qui avait retrouvé ses parents. Seth signifiait bruyamment son contentement et embêtait sa sœur avec divers coups d'épaule.

La meute de Sam disparut rapidement. Aucun d'eux n'avaient envie d'embrassades avec les sangs-froids. Il ne savait pourtant pas ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de toutes ses sangsues ayant fait preuve d'amitié. Pouvait-on vraiment être rassuré qu'il existe des sangsues qui se contrôlaient un peu plus que les autres ? Ce n'était pas son problème.

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble chez Sam et Emily. Sous l'inquiétude, cette dernière avait cuisiné sans relâche et sans doute en plein milieu de la nuit. Ils la félicitèrent avec encore plus d'entrain qu'auparavant. Ils parlaient tous de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour le reste de l'année. Ils décidèrent plus ou moins qui ferait parti de la meute permanente et qui pourrait reprendre une vie normale.

Embry essaya d'imaginer ce qu'il ferait s'il ne se transformait plus. Il était étrangement inquiet à cette idée : savoir qu'il existait des choses si dangereuses et qu'il était impuissant devant elles était angoissant au possible. Revenir à la vie normale serait bien plus difficile que ce qu'ils avaient pu penser.

Épuisé, il rentra chez lui et dormit longtemps.

À son réveil, il se sentit bien plus détendu que depuis très longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de danger vampiresque, il était en paix avec tous ses amis, il savait qu'il pourrait rattraper son retard scolaire et il avait Camille. Sa petite amie.

Même si le temps était aussi gris que d'habitude, il était d'une humeur joyeuse. Il mit de la musique et s'occupa de la maison que sa mère avait délaissé à cause de la fatigue accumulée. Il étendit le linge puis nettoya le salon et les couloirs. Il s'occupa ensuite de la cuisine tout en pensant à sa petite amie. Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

Il essuya tous les couverts avec un sourire niais. Il ne pensait pas qu'il sortirait avec quelqu'un, pas sans être imprégné. Et il ne voulait pas s'imprégner, c'était certes une bonne garantie néanmoins il ne voulait pas devenir un amoureux transis et inapte à rester en vie par sa seule volonté.

Il espérait ne jamais s'imprégner. Tout en rangeant la maison de son enfance, Embry se dit qu'il pourrait rester ici. Il pourrait vieillir à la Push, il se disait qu'il pourrait participer à une des activités de la ville, il s'était toujours vu tenir une boutique. Et peut-être qu'il serait aux côtés de Camille. Ouais, il faudrait qu'il lui demande quels sont ses projets.

Quand sa mère fit tourner ses clefs, elle fut agréablement surprise de le voir à la maison, puis de le voir présent et vivant dans cette maison. Elle mit la table tandis qu'il installa les deux plats : une ratatouille et du riz.

Ils dînèrent tout en discutant avidement. Embry se rendit compte que jusque là ses discussions avec sa mère étaient devenu anonymes depuis sa transformation. Il ne pouvait plus lui expliquer son comportement et elle était inquiète et avait tenté de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Cela n'avait provoqué que de longues disputes, d'autant plus qu'il était à fleur de peau qu'elle refuse de lui parler de son père.

Aujourd'hui, c'était plus calme : sa mère avait abandonné la partie et se contentait de lui fournir de la nourriture sans essayer de comprendre son attitude, mais lui avait changé, il était plus calme et commençait à définir ce qu'il voulait ce qui était à même de rassurer sa mère.

Maintenant, ils pouvaient profiter d'un repas ensemble.

•

Embry sourit lorsque Quil lui annonça la nouvelle : Jacob, Leah et Seth revenaient à la Push. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour aller les voir et se promirent d'apporter un petit quelque chose. Aussitôt qu'il raccrocha, il se mit à la pâtisserie. Il avait fait deux simples gâteaux nature qu'il comptait napper de chocolat. Il s'efforça de les recouvrir précautionneusement pour éviter qu'il prenne l'eau ou même les ménager dans le cas où il les ferait tomber.

Avec peu d'égard pour la farine et le chocolat qui s'accrochait ça et là sur son torse et ses avants-bras, Embry s'élança dans l'humidité ambiante. Une brume recouvrait la Push mais il connaissait ces lieux par cœur. Ce n'était pas lui qui ferait l'erreur de marcher sur les planches de bois boueuses donc glissantes.

Un gâteau dans chaque main, son équilibre était assez modifiée pour impacter sa course qui tanguait un peu. Il arriva rapidement chez Jacob mais malgré cela, Quil l'avait précédé. Ses deux amis l'attendaient sur le proche. Enjoué, Jacob lui offrit une longue embrassade. Ils décidèrent de se rendre chez les Clearwather pour fêter ensemble leur retour à la maison.

Ils firent le trajet au pas, ils discutaient un peu de ce qu'il s'était passé, des Cullen, de ce que Jacob avait loupé, des études et des meutes. Jacob semblait très différent tellement de choses s'était passé, c'était presque normale.

Il leur révéla à quel point c'était flippant de s'être imprégné et d'être ainsi lié à la famille de vampires. Quil le soutint avec résignation.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? leur demanda Seth qui venait d'ouvrir grand sa porte d'entre.

Les trois adolescents étaient encore en train de monter les quelques marches. Mais en constatant qu'ils amenaient à manger, leur ancien bleu s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

— Enlevez vos chaussures, les accueillit Leah.

Ils obéirent immédiatement avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle balança quelques couteaux sur la table et son frère y posa un rouleau de papier essuie-tout.

— C'est pour quelle occasion ? questionna Seth la bouche pleine.

— Votre retour.

Quil avait essayé de dire ça le plus normalement possible mais il était difficile de travestir cette réalité. Tous les trois étaient restés longtemps loin de la Push, loin de leur famille, pour seconder les Sangs-froids. Et ils avaient bien failli se battre les uns contre les autres. À mort.

— Ça fait du bien de revenir, affirma Leah de sa voix monocorde-gentille, j'aurais fini par en tuer un.

— Pourtant ils étaient prêts à t'adopter, rit Jacob.

Ils n'allaient pas effacer cette période de leur vie. Embry et Quil découvrirent avec amusement leurs anecdotes sur la vie en milieu sauvage. Ils avaient certes changé mais pas tant que ça. Si Embry comparait au changement effectué à leur transformation, cela devenait minime. Et puis ce n'était que quatre mois – pas tant que ça finalement.

Finalement – comme cela devait arriver – Quil finit par vendre sa relation.

— Pourquoi même son nom ne me dit rien ?

La question de Jacob faisait sens étant donné que dans la réserve tout le monde se connaissait. Il y avait peu d'habitants et peu de commerce, on commençait vite à tourner en rond dans ses conditions.

— Elle vient de loin, révéla Quil, et elle est blonde.

L'information provoqua le rire de ses amis, ce qui gêna un peu plus Embry.

— Dès qu'on tourne le dos, il se passe des trucs étranges, plaisanta Black.

— Arrêtez, souffla Embry. Et puis elle est arrivé en juin, on y a juste pas prêté attention.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : avec toutes leurs histoires surnaturelles, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer au commun des mortels. C'était assez stupide si on considérait qu'ils se transformaient justement pour défendre ces gens. Il aurait fallu qu'ils trouvent une explication pour justifier leurs étrangetés...

Vivant avec une mère qui n'était pas dans le secret, Embry avait longuement potassé la question.

— Y'en a un qui est vraiment amoureux, glissa gaiement Jacob.

Embry ne pouvait même pas répondre. Il allait pas reconnaître qu'il savourait cette parcelle de normalité qui égayait sa vie. Même si ses amis avait deviné : ils aimaient même ces discussions plus que normales.

De tout façon, amoureux c'était un grand mot, non ? Un gros mot même. Parce que cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Pour l'instant, ils étaient chacun chez soi mais si un jour ils voulaient se poser ? S'ils s'installaient ? S'ils construisaient une famille ? Il sortirait encore par la fenêtre de chez lui pour mener des combats sous sa forme lupine ? D'ailleurs quand elle vieillirait, qu'allait-elle dire de lui ? Elle se contenterait sûrement pas de le traiter de michto mâle.

Embry les regarda du coin de l'œil, espérant trouver quelque chose à dire. Quelque chose qui ne refléterait pas son état de panique.

Mais son esprit s'arrêta sur Leah. Elle rassemblait les miettes devant elle sur la serviette avec un détachement total. Si ça se trouve elle les écoutait à peine. Mais rien que sa présence le mettait en garde. Pouvait-il garantir qu'il n'infligerait pas à Camille ce que Leah avait subi ?

— Je vouss laisse les mecs, c'était sympa de passer.

Leah s'était levé s'attirant des regards surpris ou inquiets. Embry se demanda si elle se faisait violence pour être moins dure que d'ordinaire à moi que ce soit l'absence de Sam qui lui permette d'être un peu plus elle-même, un peu moins sur la défensive.

— Ça ne va pas marché avec Camille, souffla Embry après le départ de la jeune femme. C'était même stupide d'y avoir pensé.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes se penchèrent vers lui, parlant en même temps pour le dissuader.

— Franchement qu'est-ce que je peux lui offrir ? Je peux même pas lui dire ce que je fais de mes journées !

Ses amis n'eurent malheureusement rien à répliquer.

— Je vais la larguer et l'oublier, annonça Embry d'une voix décidée.

•

Camille sortait d'une camionnette quand il s'avança vers elle. Elle envoya ses cheveux vers l'arrière d'un mouvement de tête, elle tira des planches du véhicules et des échardes s'accrochèrent à son manteau en laine rouge.

— Oh bonjour ! le salua-t-elle. J'ai le droit à un coup de main ? quémanda-t-elle gaiement.

— Ça va pas être possible. Je veux plus être avec toi. Donc voilà.

La jeune femme était tellement surprise qu'elle le regarda les yeux ronds sans penser à rétorquer quoique ce soit. Embry n'était pas mieux : c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et il ne connaissait pas la procédure.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain ?

Sa retenue habituelle avait cédé, observa le jeune homme. Mais surtout, il n'aurait pas dû rester planter là. Il se retourna et ignora les appels de la jeune femme. Il martela le sol jusqu'à rentrer chez lui. Il était seul et alors ? Il était très bien sans petite-amie, il avait sa mère, ses amis, sa meute, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'est-ce qu'amour et tendresse d'une étrangère pouvaient bien lui apporter ? Il balança ses chaussures dans un coin et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Il allait vite oublier à quel point il se sentait spécial à travers ses yeux.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre – il comptait s'affaler et mourir pendant une semaine avant d'émerger – et fut pris par surprise :

— QUI EST-CE QUE TU LARGUES ?

Camille lui faisait face, visiblement furieuse. Comment s'était-elle retrouver dans sa chambre en si peu de temps ? Même si elle avait couru pour le dépasser, comment serait-elle parvenu à escalader la façade ? Ses chaussures n'étaient même pas couvertes de boue.

— Quoi ? le provoqua-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait, la surprise sur tous les traits.

Il l'aurait senti si elle avait ce genre de capacité.

— Je ne suis pas une de tes camarades de classe, reprit-elle, la voix moins forte mais le timbre toujours furieux. Si tu veux me larguer, il faudra être plus convainquant parce que de mon côté, je pense plus que jamais que nous devrions être ensemble.

— Tu sais pas ce que tu dis ! cracha son peut-être petit-ami avec colère – il détestait par dessus tout être traité comme un banal lycéen.

Considérant leur état d'énervement mutuel, Embry fut étonné de ce qu'elle fit : s'approcher de lui et poser les mains sur ses deux biceps saillants.

— Tu te transformes en un canidé. Ce se voit dans tes muscles et tes articulations en particulier tes coudes, tes épaules, ta nuque et les articulations de ta main. L'usage que tu en fais une fois transformé les modifies quelque peu.

Son énervement disparut totalement. Il resta interdit, la fixant sans rien dire. Qui était-elle ?

— Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et fauve.

— Pas de preuve, elle secoua la tête. Mais je sais que c'est possible et je vois que tu en as tous les caractéristiques.

Embry la contourna plus perplexe que jamais. Il s'assit et son lit grinça sous son poids. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle essayerait de racheter un sommier quand ils pourraient se le permettre. En attendant, il subissait ses bruits stridents avec flegme. Ou, comme à présent, avec indifférence.

— Qui est-ce que t'es au juste ?

Elle le rejoignit et prit sa main avant de répondre :

— Ta petite amie j'espère.

Le métamorphe était loin d'être enthousiaste, cela dut se voir.

— Je suis arrivée à cette conclusion il y a un bout de temps. J'ai supposé que c'était une évolution pour se défendre contre une maladie ou une population mais je n'en sais rien. Et puis tu m'as demandé de ne pas poser de question j'étais prête à faire l'aveugle bien plus longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas balancé ça au visage.

— Comment tu sais que ce genre de truc est possible ? murmura le jeune Call sur le ton de la confidence.

— Moi non plus je n'ai rien le droit de révéler sans autorisation. Disons que j'ai été mêlé bon gré mal gré à des événements tout sauf normaux.

Embry hocha la tête, au bord de l'explosion. Il enserra la taille de Camille et s'allongea en la maintenant près de lui. Elle se laissa faire, trop heureuse de cette tournure. Ils étaient allongés, ils étaient ensembles, ils se faisaient un câlin. Ils allaient former un couple.

Un truc asymétrique, anormal et potentiellement illégal.

Et c'était déjà une bénédiction.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un message ou une remarque et bonne journée ! Maneeya._


End file.
